Color Escarlata
by Bunnystate
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando llega una persona nueva a la mansión hellsing y a alucard no le agrada? descubre como sobrellevaran los hellsing esta situación, en la que mas de uno puede salir lastimado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Khota hHirano. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos personajes que aparecen en la misma.

* * *

Color Escarlata

Capitulo. 1

Era una noche de luna llena, los integrantes de Hellsing, a excepción de Walter, estaban en una misión que, según el reporte era peligrosa, en esta ocasión deben deshacerse de un vampiro de mayor categoría que los anteriores, por dicho motivo y razones aún no muy bien aclaradas, la gran Hellsing ha decidido apoyar, cosa que preocupa a Walter y Alucard. Hicieron equipos de dos personas para así abarcar más terreno y tal vez encontrar más rápido a su objetivo. Seras y Pip se dirigieron al Oeste y Alucard e Integra al Este. Caminaron por unas horas sin éxito. - ¿Cree que lo encontremos amo? – Exclamo Alucard agotado de la caminata. – Eso espero, si no todo esto será una pérdida de tiempo. – Alucard e Integra avanzaron unos metros más sin éxito alguno, era tarde y tendrían que volver a la mansión antes del amanecer. – Alucard, lo mejor es buscar a Seras y El capitán Bernadotte y regresar a casa. – Exclamo ella guardando su espada en la funda que colgaba en su costado izquierdo. Pero al instante de que esta fuese guardada un ser la ataco repentinamente, haciéndola caer y dar unas vueltas en el suelo pero, a pesar de tan fuerte caída esta seguía consiente, pero no conseguía moverse. Por lo cual Alucard automáticamente se colocó frente a ella para protegerla. – Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Integra alzo la vista un poco y contesto entrecortadamente. – De-Deshazte de ese idiota…. ¡Es una orden! – Alucard formo una sonrisa maligna, y rápidamente saco dos pistolas su legendaria Casull y su apreciable Jackal apunto al desconocido de cabellos largos y castaños, el cual repentinamente comenzó a reír burlonamente y sin preocupación alguna, acto que enfado por completo a Alucard. -¿De qué ríes mocoso? – El tipo rio por unos segundos más hasta que hizo una seña, repentinamente aparecieron dos individuos más, una mujer de cabello largo y negro y un niño de aparentes 12 años. – Mire, mejor lárguese, o quiere morir usted y su amiga. – Exclamo burlonamente el hombre que causo una risa de parte del Nosferathu. – Bromeas ¿Cierto? – Alucard ataco al hombre, pero valla sorpresa que obtuvo, ya que el hombre de uno de sus bolsillo saco una daga con la cual logro hacer que Alucard soltara la Jackal para después lanzarla lejos, acto seguido le propino un buen golpe y le derribo al mismo tiempo que colocaba un pie en su espalda para que no se levantase. – Hmp… que lento eres. – La mujer se acercó a integra y la tomo por el cuello de la camisa levantándola del suelo. - ¿Podría asesinarla yo? Tú tienes suficiente diversión con ese. – Dijo burlonamente mientras veía a Integra con una sonrisa burlona. – Haz lo que sea solo deshazte de ella. – La mujer observo unos segundos a Integra, hasta que en el rostro de Integra se formó una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Por qué sigues jugando? Alucard, ya eh dado mis órdenes así que date prisa. – Exclamo ella mirando a Alucard fríamente. – Si, mi amo. – Al instante Alucard se convirtió en una materia negra que se escurrió entre los pies del vampiro, se colocó tras él y volvió a materializarse. -¿Qué rayos? ¡Un vampiro! – Exclamo impactado. - ¿Te parece? Jajaja apenas lo notas no eres más que un chiquillo sin experiencia, no te diste cuenta desde un principio, no eres más que un humano con colmillos. – Alucard lo atravesó con su mano y lo volvió polvo, cuando de pronto un grito se oyó alado de él, era el niño que, al ver a su padre desecho grito de miedo y dolor, el chico se calmó un poco y corrió a tomar la daga que había quedado sobre el montículo de polvo, la tomo y huyo adentrándose al bosque. – Hmp… que cobarde. – Alucard tomo nuevamente su Casull y apunto a la mujer que agarraba tan atrevidamente a Integra.- Te aconsejo que sueltes a mi amo, te hare sufrir si no lo haces ahora. – La mujer llena de pánico soltó a Integra y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el Casull. – Gracias, y adiós. – Jalo el gatillo y volvió polvo a la mujer. – Te aconsejo no te vuelvas a tardar tanto como hoy, de lo contrario te hare comer ajo durante los próximos 10 años. – Exclamo levantándose con dificultad, por lo cual Alucard ayudo a que se levantara. – Debe admitirlo cuando Walter y usted leyeron el informe esto sonaba a diversión, pero fue muy aburrido. – Alucard volteo a todos lados buscando su Jackal pero no la veía por ningún lado. - ¿Amo, no vio en qué lugar cayo mi Jackal? no la veo por ningún lado. – Ella negó con la cabeza y Alucard se alejó a buscarla un poco más lejos hasta al fin perderse de vista, cansada y adolorida Integra opto por sentarse unos segundos a esperar si Alucard volvía o Seras y el Capitán los encontraran. –Ah, por favor ¡Alucard date pri…! – Algo hizo que La Hellsing callar, el chico que anteriormente había huido, o bueno eso era lo que habían pensado, había subido a un árbol que estaba tras de Integra había lanzado la daga, mas sin en cambio no llego a tocarla alguien o algo lo había detenido, pero ¿Quién? Alucard no estaba cerca de ella y los demás no se encontraban ahí, fue rápido y no había logrado ver nada de quien la había ayudado solo sentía unos cabellos que rozaban su cabeza, cabellos de color entre morado y blanco, bastantes largos como para que la rozaran, a primera impresión supuso era una mujer por su cabello tan largo pero, al levantarse aun con dificultad y voltear se encontró con un hombre de espaldas con una larga gabardina negra y un traje del mismo color , solo lograba ver sus manos la derecha sujetaba una larga espada y la izquierda tenía la daga, la cual era sujetada con dos de sus dedos. – Pequeño ser inferior, atado a una inmortalidad momentánea, lleno de ira y tristeza ¿Por qué no bajas? Te ayudare a ponerle fin a ese sufrimiento, si te resistes y peleas te matare de la manera más cruel que me sea posible. – A pesar de palabras tan duras su tono de voz era amable y comprensible, solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Quién era él? - ¿Bajaras de ahí? – Exclamo nuevamente, por lo que el niño bajo tranquilamente, no planeaba atacar con tan dura advertencia, se posó frente al hombre, el acaricio su cabello y rápidamente y tratando de que no le doliese lo atravesó con su espada haciéndolo polvo.- ¿Quién rayos es? – Exclamo Integra lo más bajo que pudo cosa que no surtió efecto puesto que el giro la cabeza en dirección hacia ella. – lamento el haber aparecido de esa manera pero no había tiempo de presentaciones. – Volteo completamente, sus ojos eran color carmesí muy fuerte y brillante, a los cuales le hacían compañía un par de colmillos blanquecinos que dejaba ver en su amplia y alegre sonrisa. - ¿Quién es, que hace aquí? - Repitió nuevamente, por lo que tuvo de respuesta instantánea una leve reverencia. – Mi nombre es Yukito Dracul. – Integra abrió los ojos como un par de platos ¿Dracul? Él era algo de Alucard, pero, ¿Qué? – Tepes, ya veo eres integrante de tan llamativa familia. – El hombre sonrió nuevamente y saco un listón gris con el que amarro su larga cabellera. – No me sorprende mi familia se hizo ''llamativa'' por Vlad, bueno no soy especial en ese familia puesto que no fui reconocido solo me pusieron el apellido pero fui un hijo fuera de matrimonio no fui tomado en cuenta en ese relato Jejeje. – Rio levemente y vio a Integra que aún estaba sorprendida. – Me encantaría seguir con mi relato, pero no es el lugar adecuado, ¿Qué ocurre me tiene miedo? O por qué tan repentino silencio. – La Hellsing volvió en si apenas comprendía el hecho de que Alucard tuviera un hermano, y apenas entendía como había llegado hasta Londres. - ¿Eh? No nada en lo absoluto. – Respondió un poco más calmada pero adolorida por la caída cosa que claro no demostraría. – Si no le molesta ¿podría decirme su nombre? Bueno quiero saber a quién ayude. – Exclamo divertido. – Ah sí, mi nombre es Integra Hellsing. – Yukito la miro asombrado obviamente reconocía tal apellido. - ¿Hellsing, eh? Eres claro una descendiente del gran cazador Abraham Van Hellsing, me enorgullezco de conocerle, su familia es legendaria por la hazaña de El gran Van Hellsing. – Amplio un poco más su sonrisa. - ¿Bueno, vino sola aquí? – Integra negó con la cabeza pero antes de poder articular palabra Alucard apareció se interpuso entre ambos y la hizo bruscamente hacia atrás. - ¿Quién eres tú? Contéstame inmediatamente, si no quieres salir lastimado ¿Quién eres? – Alucard quien al fin había encontrado su Jackal la saco y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Yukito. Mientras Seras y Bernadotte se acercaban a ellos, Seras al ver que su maestro estaba a punto de atacar a ese ser desconocido para ella y escuchar a lo que Alucard exigía una respuesta corrió hasta ellos y se puso enfrente de Alucard. – ¡M-maestro! Cálmese, esto debe tener una explicación razonable baje su arma, no es necesaria la violencia. – Dijo Victoria rápidamente mientras se colocaba frente a Alucard intentando bajar La  
Jackal que sostenía. – Bueno, eso contesta mi pregunta Lady Integra viene con dos Vampiros y un humano. – Yukito rio un poco divertido ante la situación en la que se había metido sin querer. – Vera, yo la rescate de una muerte segura, y créame que si me dice esto porque piensa que la dañaría se equivoca no me atrevería, puesto que la acabo de conocer, y si dice que es su amo explíqueme una cosa, ¿Qué hacía usted, cuando la atacaron? Que yo recuerde quien sujeto esto, fui yo. – Un cambio repentino se mostró en Yukito tal como lo había conocido Integra serio y de duras palabras así era como le hablaba Alucard, ante tal acto de violencia tan repentino su humor se había vuelto diferente al de minutos antes. – No me respondas con otra maldita pregunta, o me obligaras a matarte. – Exclamó enfadado el Nosferathu mientras hacía a un lado a Seras. - ¡Contesta de una vez! ¿Quién eres? – Yukito comenzó a reír sin razón aparente cosa que confundió tremendamente a Alucard. - ¡Que mal humor el suyo! Intentaba verme serio, pero creo que no lo logre. – Dijo riéndose y con una gran sonrisa, todos menos Integra estaban igual o más confundidos que Alucard por la actitud de ese ser tan peculiar. - ¡No estoy jugando! – Bufo Alucard amenazadoramente. – De acuerdo te lo diré, mi nombre es Yukito ¿Contento? – Alucard bajo su arma y lo miro enfadado. - ¿Yukito, que? – Repitió. – Mm.… eso es algo que no puedo decirle por el momento Pero vera yo no necesito saber su nombre lo sé a la perfección muchos vampiros que eh conocido lo saben, usted es el Legendario Alucard, o mejor dicho Drácula – Dijo un poco serio. – Sí que interesante, dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Yukito guardo su espada en su funda que colgaba de su costado derecho. – Buscaba donde quedarme, pero era tarde y me quede dormido en aquel árbol. – Señalo un árbol que quedaba justo enfrente de donde estaba Integra cuando la iban a atacar. – Estuve despierto todo el dia, estoy cansado llegue hace unas horas de Transilvania, ¡Ah! Que descortés, lo lamento, déjenme presentarme, Soy Yukito. – Hizo una leve inclinación en dirección a Seras y Bernadotte. – E-él es Capitán Bernadotte y yo soy Seras Victoria mucho gusto. – Exclamo la draculina con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Una draculina? ¡Magnifico! Hace años no conocía una. – Exclamo Yukito sonriendo. – Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque has abandonado Transilvania? – Pregunto Alucard harto de tantas niñerías. – Ya no había nada para mí ahí, pensé que en Londres encontraría algo interesante y me encontré al famoso Alucard y a una descendiente de Van Hellsing, es un honor conocer un descendiente de tan famoso hombre. – Yukito sonrió frente a Alucard pero, a Alucard no le agrado oír nuevamente el nombre de su captor. – Eres bastante amarg…- De un instante a otro Yukito cayó al suelo inconsciente sin razón alguna. – Alucard ¿Le hiciste algo? – Exclamo Integra al ver al hombre en el suelo. – No, pero mejor para mí, vámonos o puede despertar. – Alucard gurdo su arma y se dio media vuelta con ansias de abandonar ese lugar tan estresante para él. – Alucard, cárgalo, no lo dejaremos aquí, es una orden, Seras tu ve a el árbol que señalo y busca alguna pertenencia que pueda haber. – Alucard se dio media vuelta con cara de enfado. – Debe de estar jugando, no lo conoce apenas sabe quién es y no sabe de sus intenciones. – Alucard volteo a ver al bulto en el suelo con un semblante de desprecio y enfado. – Alucard, ya te lo dije es una orden, aparte el me salvo creo que se lo debo. – Alucard muy enfadado tomo la gabardina de Yukito y camino arrastrándolo de una manera cómica y pesada. – Alucard, dije cárgalo. – Alucard bufo con pereza y cargo a Yukito como si fuese un costal sin importancia alguna. – Victoria, ¿encontraste algo? – Seras apareció con una maleta grande llena de hojas y ramas. – Si, encontré su maleta por un momento pensé que era broma so de haberse dormido en el árbol. – Integra, Seras y Pip rieron un poco para después dirigirse a la mansión.

* * *

Bienvenida de nuevo, Sir. Integra. – El mayordomo abrió la puerta y alzo la vista para ver a Integra pero se encontró con Alucard enfadado cargado a Yukito quien seguía inconsciente. – Alucard, ¿Quién es él? – Integra entro y volteo a verlo. – Mañana te lo explico Walter, estoy cansada como para hablar. – Subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. - ¿Dónde se supone que lo tengo que llevar? No pienso cargarlo hasta que despierte, apenas lo soporto despierto y no quiero cuidarlo como si fuese una niñera. – Walter miro por unos segundo a Alucard y recordó que en un cuarto de las mazmorras aún estaba la cama que era de Seras. – Sígueme Alucard, pero explícame quien es el. – Bernadotte se fue a su habitación y Walter, Seras y Alucard bajaron hacia las mazmorras. – Bueno Alucard ¿Quién es? – Es Yukito, no nos dijo apellidos ni nada, pero a mi Amo le afecto la caída que tuvo y sus neuronas se dañaron, decido darle asilo hasta quien sabe cuándo. – Walter suspiro fatigado, ante tan poca información. – Bueno, Sir. Integra me lo explicara mañana, con más detalles. – Abrió una puerta y el y Alucard entraron dejando a Seras asomada en la puerta. – M-maestro, ¿Qué pasara cuando despierte? – Alucard dejo a Yukito en la cama sin cuidado alguno y camino hacia Seras, se paró a su lado y acaricio su cabeza. – No lo sé, y para serte sincero tampoco me importa. – Camino unos pasos y se detuvo. – Ah... Seras. – Exclamo si darse vuelta. – Si, ¿pasa algo? – Quédate en esta habitación hasta que despierte. – Siguió su camino dejando a Seras enfadada. - ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Maestro! ¡Aghhh! – Entro a la habitación y Walter le entrego el control del ataúd/cama. – Que pase buena noche Srita. Victoria. – Exclamo fatigado mientras salía de la habitación. – Igualmente Walter. – La joven draculina avanzo con pesadez hacia una silla de madera que se encontraba en la habitación, coloco su cabeza sobre la mesa y comenzó a pensar en cosas como ¿Quién era realmente este tipo? ¿Cuáles eran sus apellidos? ¿Qué tenía que a su maestro no le simpatizaba?

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado tuve que reeditarlo puesto que tenia sus detalles feos que la verdad eran completamente nescesarios corregir, espero les guste esta segunda edicion tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, ire mejorando con el tiempo agradesco a quine me hizo esa correxion, prometo ir mejorando con el tiempo, al igual que tambien espero les guste esta historia.

Hasta la proxima, se despide, Bunny State


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kota Hirano (Sama) ¬.¬**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Es un paisaje desastroso, el dolor y la muerte se respiran en el aire, a la guerra entre Turcos y Rumanos no se le veía fin. Un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Transilvania es tomado por los Turcos y ha asesinado a todos los todos los habitantes, ahora es un campamento desconocido para los rumanos. En una pequeña choza algo retirada del pueblo se encuentran escondidos 2 jóvenes un niño y dos adultos. – Ustedes quédense aquí, puede ser peligroso y tengo que ir por algo de suministros. – Exclamo uno de los jóvenes que aparentemente era el mayor de los tres. – Ten mucho cuidado, asegúrate de que nadie te siga, fue un milagro que no nos encontraran, ten mucho cuidado, Yuki. – Exclamo la señora mientras le colocaba una boina negra al joven, el cual asintió y salió de la choza completamente vestido de negro, puesto que si no se cuidaba y se trataba de confundirse entre las sombras podían encontrarlo. A cada segundo volteaba a todas partes asegurándose de que no lo siguieran, volteo a la derecha, nada a la izquierda, nada giro hacia atrás y para su desgracia vio una silueta apenas visible que caminaba hacia él, giro nuevamente y corrió con todas sus fuerza para tratar de perder a aquella silueta que lo angustiaba tanto, corrió unos minutos hasta que ya no puedo más, se detuvo tras un árbol y miro si no estaba esa silueta de nuevo, suspiro aliviado, recolecto los suministros necesarios y volvió pero por un camino alterno al habitual. Pero cuando llego a aquella choza, encontró la imagen más horrible que en su escasa vida había visto, toda, absolutamente toda su familia estaba muerta, en escasos minutos, perdió todo por lo que lucho y todo lo que quería. Reviso a todos con esperanzas de encontrar señales de vida en alguno, pero nada, miro a las ventanas y de nuevo, la misma silueta estaba ahí afuera, lleno de ira tomo la espada que era de su padre y salió para encarar de una buena vez a ese tipo, pero otra, otra maldita vez no encontró nada más que árboles, entro completamente fuera de sí a la casa y empezó a maldecir, a todo, a la sombra, a su vida, a dios, su descuido, incluso su familia por abandonarlo, simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer, lo que le venía a la mente eran las sabias enseñanzas de su padre sobre vampiros, licántropos, no sabía porque pensaba en eso, lo único que quería era despejar su mente pero, no podía, en uno de sus vagos recuerdos recordó cuando su padre le contaba sobre los vampiros en una de esas tardes que estaban juntos, le conto sobre todo, como son, sus poderes, como matarlos incluso como… como volverse uno, al principio pensó que sería una idiotez hacer semejante acto, pero su poca cordura restante desapareció en cuestión de segundos. – Una salida y un castigo, ¿Qué más me merezco yo un simple cobarde? que no puede sostener un arma sin temblar, me merezco este castigo y ellos se merecen una venganza digna. – se tiro al suelo sin importarle nada y decidido se manchó la mano de la sangre de sus seres queridos y la bebió….

En un segundo todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro, Yukito estaba parado en medio de la nada, y de nuevo vio la silueta de antes, pero, esta vez estaba más clara, podía verla a la perfección, la miro unos segundo y la reconoció, entendió todo. - ¡Alucard! – Grito despertando bruscamente y golpeándose la cabeza con la tapa del ataúd, lo que hizo que se volviera a costar y se sujetara la cabeza. - ¡Maldición! – La tapa comenzó a levantarse, y dejo ver la cara preocupada de Victoria. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Exclamo la chica, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, puesto que Yukito en cuanto la tapa subió lo suficiente a parto a Seras y tomo su espada para salir del cuarto rápidamente y sin decir palabra alguna. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde va? – Exclamo Seras siguiéndolo muy de cerca, Yukito volteo al instante y en su rostro había una cara de furia y sus colmillos que dejaba ver en su amarga sonrisa que trataba de disimular lo más posible. - ¿Dónde duerme Alucard? – Seras lo miro, y en su cara demostró comprender un poco lo que sucedía, extendió su brazo y señala una puerta al final. – Al final del pasillo, peri, ¿Qué va hacer? Es muy tarde, que ¡oiga espere! – Yukito avanzo hasta el final del pasillo y se encontró con la gran puerta de metal pintada con el sello de los Hellsing. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ambiente frió y desolado, y en el centro de esa amplia habitación, el trono y la presencia del Nosferathu. Quien plácidamente bebía y se perdía en la nada. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Exclamo burlona mente. - ¡No estoy para bromas! No vengo a desearte las buenas noches ni mucho menos, ¡Como te atreves a entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe sanguijuela! – Alucard rio burlona mente se levantó y se cruzó de brazos con su sonrisa y mirada tan burlonas y egocéntricas. – Veras, engendro yo hago lo que me place, y ni tu ni nadie me lo impide y tampoco estoy para aguantar berrinches, lo que hago para deshacerme de esos berrinches es deshacerme de quien los hace, no me hagas deshacerme de ti. Mejor vete, no eres digno de entrar aquí. – Alucard se dio la media vuelta pero en vez de escuchar un portazo sintió algo que golpeaba su cabeza, volteo y se encontró con un…. ¿zapato? - ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿No tienes algo mejor? – Yukito lo miro enfadado y desenvaino su espada amenazando a Alucard. – Solo necesitaba tu atención. – Corrió rápidamente hacia el pero alucard lo esquivo y aprovecho para sacar sus armas, comenzaron a pelear, pero no se golpeaban concreta mente, puesto que uno cubría las balas con su espada y el otro detenía la espada con sus pistolas, cosa que causaba un ruido tremendo que se hacía resonar en toda la Mansión, el ruido de metal contra metal despertó a los humanos que en esta habitaban, por supuesto, Integra con humor de los mil demonios completamente consiente de lo que sucedía, Walter intentando acomodar sus guantes, Bernadotte y todos los gansos salvajes armados y adormilados, que iban a paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.- ¡Basta dejen de pelear! ¡Por favor! – Gritaba chillonamente Seras angustiada de que algo pusiese pasarle a alguno de los dos, pero sus gritos y suplicas no daban resultado alguno. - ¡Basta par de sanguijuelas sin sentido común! – Resonó por detrás de Seras, resonó tan fuerte que hizo que Alucard y Yukito pararan por completo, entro a la habitación y se colocó frente a ambos. - ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Mi casa no es un campo de batalla! – Alucard y Yukito bajaron sus armas se señalaron mutuamente y pronunciaron al unísono. - ¡Es culpa de el! - Integra los miro aún más enfada de lo que ya estaba. – Recapitulemos, hicieron un escándalo tremendo, despertaron a todos, ocuparon mi casa como campo de batalla y para buen final se comportan como niños inmaduros, los quiero en mi oficina ahora. – Exclamo señalando la puerta. – No soy un niño infantil o inmaduro. – Contestaron al mismo tiempo. Por lo que integra se acercó y tomo a ambos de las orejas y los jalo haciendo que avanzaran. - ¡No necesito esto! – Exclamaron nuevamente. - ¡Cállense y caminen! – Siguieron su camino dejando a todos atónitos al ver tal espectáculo de control y manejo de masas que efectuaba su jefa. - ¿Tan fácil era calmarlos? – Exclamo Seras incrédula. – No lo sé Mignotte pero, yo me iré a dormir, tenemos que patrullar mañana, vamos chicos. – Dijo Bernadotte seguido por los gansos salvajes, que en vez de eso parecían pollitos recién nacidos por tan adormilados que estaban caminaron hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, seguidos por Walter que caminaba igual de cansado que los demás. – Me retiro, que descanse Srita. Victoria. – Seras respondió de igual manera y regreso a su alcoba a distraerse un poco.

* * *

Ahora, ustedes me van a explicar, porque rayos estaban peleando, no tengo que decirles que lo hagan calmados ¿Oh si? – Exclamo integra empujando a ambos dentro del despacho se incorporaron y asintieron al instante, Integra se sentó y les indico que se acercaran ambos se acercaron al instante. – Yukito, tú me explicaras primero y después tú Alucard. – Yukito la miro fijamente y comenzó su relato. – esta sanguijuela, se entrometió en mis recuerdos y se tomó la libertad de verlos a sus anchas, y por favor dígame Yuki. – Integra miro a Alucard amenazadoramente para que comenzara a hablar. - ¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada que decir, él ya se lo explico. – _**''Cínico''**_ - Pensó integra. – No soy cínico, solo enfrento las consecuencias de mis actos, soy así como responsable. - te he dicho miles de veces que no leas mis pensamientos, con esto se aclara todo, Alucard no puedes ir por ahí, leyendo las mentes de los que llegan aquí, así que deja ya de hacerlo o te meteré en tu ataúd y yo misma me encargare de que no salgas de ahí. Yuki te necesito aquí al rato tengo que hablar algo importante. Ahora salgan los dos de aquí antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y se me ocurra darles un tiro en el trasero por despertarme a esta hora. – Ambos se pararon, hicieron una leve reverencia y fueron directo a la puerta, al llegar a esta pelearon por ver quien salía primero dándose de empujones uno a otro, pelea que gano a Alucard ya que empujo a Yuki mas fuerte provocando que se cayera. - ¡Imbécil, Pagaras! – Yuki se levantó y salió rápidamente. - ¿Qué rayos hare con este par? Me van a volver loca. – Integra subió a su despacho, con la intención de dormir un poco, pero recordó el papeleo que tenía que hacer, así que solo se ducho y se puso algo cómodo, puesto que parte del papeleo tendría que buscar unos libros de su abuelo para tomar precauciones y poner alto a algunas peleas que pudieran ocasionarse más adelante.

Una hora más tarde, Walter entro al despacho con la intención de ayudarle en su papeleo como ya se le había hecho costumbre siempre entrar una hora antes de despertarla, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la Joven sentada leyendo un libro y tomando te. – Sir. Integra, ¿Q-que hace aquí tan temprano? – Despues del alboroto ya no puede dormir, más bien, no quise dormir, tengo mucho trabajo, papeleo, tengo que buscar unas cosas en los libro de mi abuelo, y en unas horas tengo que hablar con Yukito muy seriamente. - Exclamo sin voltear ni dejar de leer. - ¿Desea que le ayude en algo? – Integra negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el té a la boca. – Tan solo busco unos hechizos ''preventivos'' – Continuo.- ¿Hechizos preventivos? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Tan solo para mantener a raya a Alucard y Yuki en caso de que lo necesite. – Walter sonrió y comenzó a recoger el escritorio. - ¿y para que quiere hablar con El Sr. Yukito? – Integra cerro el libro y lo miro fijamente. – Pues, Yukito es hermano de. - . – Susurro. – Alucard. - ¿Qué? ¿Y él ya lo sabe? – No, y no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría con lo mal que le cae Yuki, me preocupa eso. – Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. – Solo el tiempo lo dirá, usted no es la responsable de decírselo a Alucard, sería el Sr. Yukito quien tendría que hacerlo, pero, aun tengo una duda, ¿no se le hizo al menos un poco sospechosa o rara la aparición de el en ese bosque? – Integra lo miro unos segundos. – Walter, si fue raro, pero, el me salvo, y no sé cómo explicarlo, algo me dijo que tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma. – Walter suspiro fatigado, hizo una reverencia y se encamino a la puerta. – será como usted ordene, Sir. Hellsing. – Salió de la habitación dejando a Integra leyendo.

* * *

06:12 pm del mismo dia:

Integra ya había terminado el papeleo, esperando a que Yuki llegara, suspiro y recargo su mentón y cerró los ojos, como acostumbraba hacer para aclarar sus ideas. Pasaron unos minutos y tras ella se materializaba algo, cuando termino de formarse se acercó a ella y se puso enfrente. - ¿Qué se te ofrece Alucard? – No recibió respuesta así que abrió los ojos pero en vez de una sonrisa burlona vio una sonrisa alegre y divertida. – Me ha confundido Lady integra, estoy aquí como me dijo ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo? – Integra le indico que se sentara y Yuki lo hizo al instante. – Pues son muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿Qué hacías en ese bosque? Necesito la verdad esto puede ocasionarme muchos problemas con hellsing. – Recupero su posición anterior pero con la mirada fija en el. – Ya se lo había dicho, acaba de llegar de Transilvania estaba cansado, llegue tarde y no encontré donde dormir, solo eso. – Integra espero unos segundos. - ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Alucard la verdad, se supone que eres su hermano? – Yukito se puso serio y se recargo en el escritorio mirándola fijamente. – Vera, creo que la noticia no le caerá nada bien, puede cometer una locura, incluso puede matarme, esperare hasta que le caiga un poco mejor, o cuando las circunstancias lo ameriten. – Siguen platicando un poco más, Yuki le conto lo mismo que Alucard había visto anteriormente. – Ya lo comprendo, si deseas puedes quedarte, pero no pelees con Alucard o me obligaras a ocupar algo contra ambos que tengo completamente preparado. – Yukito asintió y volteo a ver algo detrás de Integra. - ¿A-alucard? Q-que sorpresa ¿Escuchaste lo que platique con Lady Integra? – Alucard lo miro indiferente y puso sus manos en los hombros de Integra, cosa que le causo escalofríos. – Alucard, suéltame, eso no es agradable para mí. – Exclamo sacudiendo los hombros, pero Alucard no retiro las manos. – Alucard, ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? Exclamo nerviosos. – No, y ni me importa engendro, no vengo ni contigo vengo con mi amo. - Alucard soltó a Integra se puso a un lado hizo una reverencia. – Solo vengo a saber si no hay alguna misión hoy. – Se incorporó y se sentó en el escritorio casi para molestar a Integra. – No, y bájate de ahí ¿otra cosa? – Alucard se paró y se pasó a la parte trasera de la silla de Yuki cruzado de brazos y mirándolo indiferente. – No nada solo algo más, ¿Qué tanto hablan? Yukito pareces nervioso. – Yukito volteo a verlo algo nervioso.– Nada que te importe Alucard.-Pues si me importa. – Replico. - No debería. – Exclamo ella nuevamente. – Pues me importa, quiera o no me importa. – Bufo algo molesto. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Exclamo victoriosa al dar en el punto exacto de la curiosidad de Alucard. - Por que puede provocar problemas, que seguramente yo tenga que resolver. Lo cual me causa fatiga, porque lo más seguro es que sea completamente aburrido como de costumbre. – Alucard miro a Integra molesto. – Vamos conde, no sea quejosos, así no se arreglan las cosas, pequeño inmaduro. – Exclamo Yukito burlonamente. – Cierra la boca engendro alguien como tú no me va a decir que hacer, y largo de aquí quiero hablar con mi amo, y tu presencia no es necesaria. – Yukito se levantó con su sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. – ok, ¿Alucard de que quieres hablar? – Alucard se acercó y la miro fijamente. – Solo quiero saber, el motivo de una o dos cosas, por ejemplo, el más relevante creo yo ¿Por qué su repentino gusto de apoyarnos en las misiones dejando a Walter aun sabiendo perfectamente que el aparte de mi es el único con la capacidad de protegerla. – Integra urjo en un cajón del escritorio y saco una carta, para luego dársela a Alucard. - ¿Qué es esto? – Alucard tomo el sobre y noto que estaba el sello de la reina en el. – Una carta, de la reina. – Exclamo. – En esa carta me ordena asistir a esa misión, se me hizo curioso pero ordenes son órdenes. – Alucard abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. – _**''Esto no es normal'' **_– Pensó, se quedó pensativo un poco más, hasta que se levantó hizo una reverencia y salió sin decir palabra alguna dejando a Integra completamente confundida. - ¿Qué te traes entre manos Conde?

* * *

Fin del segundo Cap, espero les haya gustado, a mi me dio risita xDD esperen el tercero, espero estarlos publicando mas seguido :P

Se despide con cariño, Bunny State ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece solo esta historia que se tarda en ser actualizada ._.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Srita. Integra, hay una nueva misión, según el reporte son enemigos, distintos a los anteriores, no son vampiros por el modus operandi, es un trabajo más sucio. –

Han pasado unos días desde que Alucard e integra tuvieron esa charla, es decir que todo está más calmado que de costumbre en esa casa, No hay peleas y no había habido una misión que fuese más allá de los soldados.

¿Diferentes? Espero esa diferencia no se asemeje a los inútiles de la vez pasada, estoy aburrido mas no deseo des aburrirme con pequeñeces. – Exclamo Alucard enfadado.

Lo se Alucard pero creo que ahora es enserio, no es una pequeñez, porque el modus operandi de este esto se asemeja al estilo que tiene un licántropo.- Alucard lo miro y enseguida esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Magnifico! No me enfrento contra perros pero se me hace bastante interesante probar, la última vez fue hace casi 50 años. Me llevare al engendro y a la chica policía nos iremos ahora mismo a donde usted ordene. – Esbozo este sonriendo macabramente.

No Alucard, lleva solo a la chica policía Yuki debe quedarse porque tengo que arreglar unas cosas con él, así que llévate solo a la chica policía. – Exclamo integra levantándose y jalando a Yukito hacia ella.

¿Qué? No claro que no, no la dejare solo con él, así que entonces le dejare a la chica policía y me llevare a Yukito. – Alucard jalo a Yuki nuevamente hacia él y empujo a Seras hacia Integra.

Alucard no estoy negociando, dije que te llevaras a Seras y dejes a Yuki porque tengo que hacer unas cosas y él me tiene que ayudar. – Exclamo haciendo el cambio de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Para nada, no la dejare sola con él. – Exclamo cambiándolos de nuevo.

- ¡Basta no somos juguetes! – Grito Yuki arto de tanto cambio.

- Alucard Yukito se queda aquí y punto, ahora apresura y termina la misión. – Exclamo ella mientras se sentaba.

- De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo y usted sale lastimada quedara en mi conciencia que yo quería dejarle a La chica policía. – Yukito se quedó pensando sobre eso mientras Alucard y Seras salían del despacho.

- ¡Oye! – Grito al entender el insulto de Alucard.

-Eres muy lento, Yukito. – Exclamo Walter burlonamente

- Lo sé – Suspiro Yukito agachando la cabeza y llevándose la mano hacia la misma. –

Ja ja Como sea, Walter tengo un poco de hambre ¿me podrías preparar algo? - Exclamo Integra mirando a Walter.

Con gusto Sir. Integra, iba a ir a cenar antes de venir a dar el informe.

Perfecto, así no cenare sola, sinceramente no me agrada cenar sola. – Exclamo Integra levantándose.

Walter e integra se dirigieron a la cocina seguidos por Yuki

-¿Qué desea que le sirva Sir. Integra? – Exclamo Walter abriendo la nevera.

-Lo que sea está bien, por cierto ¿Alucard se llevó a Bernadotte?

-Eso creo, el Sr. Bernadotte casi siempre sale cuando va la Srita. Victoria. – El teléfono comienza a sonar y Walter contesta rápidamente.

- ¿Bueno? – Silencio. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo entrar aquí?! – Silencio. – Esta bien, manténganlo allí lo más posible, mandare apoyo inmediatamente. – Fin de la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Walter? – Exclamo Yukito al ver al mayordomo más pálido de lo común.

-Un intruso, no me dijeron que tipo de intruso, pero hay que darnos prisa, no me agrada dejarla sola Sir. Integra pero es completamente necesario ir, apresúrate Yukito. - Exclamo Walter colocándose sus guantes y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Walter, si es necesario el ir entonces iré yo, los mercenarios, Alucard, Bernadotte y la chica policía no están y mi deber como líder es ir a defender mi organización. – Exclamo decidida.

-En ese caso cuente con mi absoluta protección. – Yuki desapareció y reapareció con las espadas de, el e Integra en las manos. – Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Integra tomo la espada y los tres corrieron hacia la estancia donde le dijeron a Walter que todo estaba pasando, pero al llegar encontraron a todos los soldados muertos incluso los refuerzos, estaban descuartizados y no había ni rastro de, el o los atacantes.

-Veo que son bastante fuertes y muy sucios para comer, o muy sucio dependiendo. – Exclamo Yuki despreocupado.

La luces se apagaron de un segundo a otro dejando los sin poder ver nada, incluso Yuki que era un vampiro no podía visualizar bien, solo se oía el caminar apresurado de algo que pasaba alrededor de ellos. A juzgar por el ruido de las pisadas, podría decirse que tenía garras.

-Walter… - Exclamo Yukito dejando su despreocupación en el olvido y tomando los nervios que cualquier humano hubiese tenido (a pesar de ser un no-vivo de alguna manera le preocupaba)

-¿Si?

-Es un licántropo ¿Verdad?

-Sí. – Exclamo Walter preparando sus micro-filamentos.- La luz volvió en el segundo en que el licántropo se encontraba en frete de ellos un lobo negro, gigantesco, de ojos negros, uñas y dientes afilados y lleno de sangre. Se abalanzo hacia ellos pero lo esquivaron justo a tiempo.

-Yuki, cuida de Sir. Integra. – Grito Walter mientras intentaba enredar al licántropo es sus microfilamentos. No pensé pelear con uno de estos nuevamente. – Bufo Walter des pues de enredar los microfilamentos en las patas del licántropo y haciéndolo caer.

Walter se dio la media vuelta al pensar que este había quedado inconsciente, pero al darse la vuelta el licántropo soltó un zarpazo haciendo que Walter saliera volando a casi 3 metros de donde estaba. Del dolor quedo desmayado.

-¡Walter! – Grito Integra al ver su mayordomo en el suelo inconsciente pero antes de que pudiese salir en corriendo hacia él, Yukito la sujeto y se alejó de ese lugar retrocediendo unos metros, puesto que el licántropo iba a atacarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Exclamo mirándola de pies a cabeza para cerciorar su estado físico.

-Si pero, Walter ¡El necesita ayuda!

-De acuerdo, distraeré al licántropo mientras usted va rápido con Walter ¿de acuerdo? – La rubia asintió y Yukito se dio la media vuelta mientras chiflaba. - ¡Hey! Perro pulgoso, ¡Ven aquí! – La bestia volteo a verlo y se abalanza hacia el nuevamente, pero él no lo esquivo dejó que este cayera sobre el deteniendo las garras con su espada mientras Integra corría hacia Walter.

-¡Walter! ¡Walter, vamos despierta! ¡Tenemos que movernos de aquí! –

*En otro lado*

Mientras tanto donde Alucard.

Bueno, al menos estaban en lo cierto con eso de ''sucios''. –Exclamo Alucard el cual estaba rodeado de… ¿Cachorros?

-¡Oh! Vamos maestr4ono puede negar que son adorables. – Seras tomo uno de los cachorros y se lo acerco a Alucard pero el no volteo ni a verlo.

-Solo una cosa ¿Cómo rayos llegaron tantos cachorros aquí? – Exclamo Bernadotte

Se burlan de mí seguramente. – Bufo Alucard enfadado.

*De vuelta en la mansión*

-¡Oh! Vamos perrito ¿No tienes nada mejor? – Exclamo mientras esquivaba los ataques. Por otro lado Integra aun intentaba despertar a Walter.

-¡Maldición! ¡Walter despierta ahora mismo! – Al ver que sus intentos no daban resultado y ver el brazo lastimado de Walter lo jalo hacia un lugar apartado de la pelea. Ya en ese lugar le hizo un torniquete con el chaleco que el mayordomo estaba usando para que el sangrado detuviera.

Mientras Yuki era estrellándolo en la pared que estaba enfrente de ellos y caía estruendosamente.

-¡Ouch! Perrito así no se juega. Exclamo burlonamente mientras se levantaba. – Creo que tendré que enseñarte algunos truco, bola de pelos apestosa. Corrió en dirección al lobo con la intención de cortarle la cabeza, pero el plan no le funciono el licántropo lo tomo de una de sus manos y lo estrello en la pared.

Yukito se levantó nuevamente pero ahora con más dificultad que antes. El licántropo comenzó a tomar su forma humana, una niebla negra lo envolvió unos pocos minutos cuando esta se dispersó dejo ver a un hombre de estatura regular, ojos negros, traje gris, cabellera negra que le caí a los hombros como cascada.

-Vaya, que manera tan descortés de recibir a los visitante, que recibimiento tan violento, solo venía a presentarme y darle a Sir. Integra un recado de mi jefe. –El tipo saco un sobre de su traje y se acercó a Integra, pero antes de llegar a ella Yukito se interpuso con espada en mano.

– Aléjate de ella imbécil. – Antes de poder reaccionar el licántropo lo tomo del cuello del cuello y lo alzo levantándolo fuertemente. –

No planeo hacerle daño, solo vine a dejar un recado, no te entrometas. – El licántropo lo lanzo nuevamente haciéndolo chocar con una columna y cayendo sin poder levantarse.-Tenga esto Sir. Hellsing- le entrego el sobre y desapareció al instante.

Integra antes de preocuparse por el dichosos recado o jalo a Walter hacia su despacho dejándolo recargado en una de las paredes. Luego de hacer eso regreso a ver como estaba Yukito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Yukito con ayuda de Integra se levantó y ambos se encaminaron al despacho de esta, entraron y Yukito se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la alfombra dejando a Integra parada enfrente suyo.

-¿Yuki te encuentras bien? – Exclamo preocupada.

-Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza, y je je estoy sangrando. Tanto golpe, siento como si me hubiese drogado. – Se sobo la cabeza mientras Integra tomaba un poco de alcohol y lo pasaba por la nariz de Walter para que despertara

-¿Walter? – Exclamo al ver que abría los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien Walter?

-Si solo es un rasguño y me golpee la cabeza en la caída. – Integra tomo el botiquín y y le ponía una venda en la herida.

-Bueno je je después de todo este relajo ¿Ya leyó en recado Sir?

- Dijo Yuki mientras se limpiaba la sangre que encontró en su cabeza con la manga de su gabardina con una sonrisa un tanto rara en la cara.

-No, es lo que iba a hacer, pero ¿Por qué la sonrisita estúpida? - Exclamo al ver su cara.

-No lo sé, tanto golpe afecta. – Exclamo Yukito levantándose. – Pero como sea ¿Ya le yo el recado?

-No, es lo que iba a hacer. – Saco el sobre de su saco y lo abrió.

-¿Recado? – Walter y Yukito se acercaron a Integra y se colocaron a los lados de ella de tal manera que pudiesen leer lo que decía:

Sir. Hellsing: No me conoce lo sé, ni yo a usted, solo se dé su organización y su propósito, es interesante pero desafortunadamente eso me afecta a mí,, pues vera me encargare de destruirla a usted y a su organización, ¿ah visto ya el poder de mi peón? Esto es un jaqué para usted, si yo fuera usted me cuidaría de un jaqué mate.

Espere noticias mías tendrá muchas noticias mías por un tiempo.

¡Hasta un nuevo ataque!

Att. A.N

Eso fue, muy formal y muy raro ¿No? – Exclamo Yukito viendo las caras de Integra y Walter-

Bastante, creo yo. - Exclamo Integra, unos minutos después se oyó que la puerta era abierta y cerrada fuertemente y después unos pasos rápidos hacia el despacho.

-¡Amo! – Grito Alucard al abrir la puerta fuertemente.

-Hola, Alucard. – Exclamo ella tranquilamente.

-¿Qué paso haya afuera? – Exclamo algo preocupado el nosferathu. - ¿La dañaron? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita un doctor? – Continuo mientras la revisaba.

-E-estoy bien Alucard, déjame ya. – Dijo separándolo de ella.

-¿Qué paso aquí Sir? – Exclamo Bernadotte mientras entraba al despacho seguido por Seras.

-Solo fue un maldito ataque, pero ya lo controlo Yuki. – Bufo Integra haciendo énfasis en ''Yukito''. – Según el tipo solo vino a dejar un maldito recado pero hizo un alboroto terrible. – Integra saco la hoja y se las entrego, Alucard la tomo y Seras y Pip se colocarona su lado para póder leer.

-Eso fue muy formal. – Exclamaron al unísono al instante de haber terminado su lectura.

¿An? No sé por qué ciento que esto lo he visto antes y esta letra me es conocida. – Suspiro por lo bajo Alucard intentando que no lo escucharan. – Pero no logro recordarlo. – Continuo. Alucard le entrego la hoja a Integra y se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal la misión? ¿Todo en orden? – Alucard frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

-Si con misión te refieres a ver cachorros apestosos, entonces sí, misión cumplida. –

-¿Cachorros? – Exclamo la rubia aguantando la risa.

-Si cachorros, bolas de pelo llenas de baba y olorosas, esa es la misión más ridícula a la que he asistido en todo lo que llevo aquí.

-No se moleste maestro, habrán mas misiones. Suspiro Seras sonriendo nerviosa.

-No me moleste, solo estoy sintiendo estúpido, pero como sea ¿Qué le ataco? El engendro sangra, Walter esta lastimado, debió ser algo grande ¿No?.

-Pues Alucard, aparentemente el licántropo que ustedes debían atacar hizo un cambio de planes o mejor dicho planeo todo esto para sacarlos a ustedes de aquí y así tener el camino libre para atacar. –

Después de charlar un buen rato, Integra, Walter y Pip fueron a descansar, mientras Seras patrullaba Yukito la acompañaba y Alucard decidió irse a su mazmorra para seguir pensando…

* * *

Fin del cap. 3 Espero no se hayan molestado por tanto que me tarde u.u me avergüenzo de mi misma T-T Okay no .-. En fin, espero les guste, intentare porteas el sig lo mas pronto posible.

Solo una cosa xD

necesito ayuda ~(*-*)~ Hahahahah pues no estoy decidida entre hacer bastantes capítulos y seguir con esto de los ataques de el misterioso ''A.n''

1.- Pongo unos cuantos caps. de este tipo y sus ataques.

2.-Lo acorto y lo pasamos hasta el ultimo ataque

._. ni idea xD e fin, espero me ayuden con esto ewe

y tengo 3 reviws :'3 hahaha los contestare ~(*-*)~

Ana: Hahahahaaca esta, y pronto vendra el otro y espero te haya gustado ;) y si tal vez haga eso de un poco de AxI *-*

Zhohar: Aca esta :D

Lalechugaloca: *-* Cielos nunca crei poder tener un reviw de usted :'3 haha muchisimas gracias ^^ y por el consejo igual gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece créanme si me perteneciera Alucard hubiese salido en unas escenas sin playera xD

* * *

Capítulo 4

Después de tanto desastre, peleas, y todo eso y claro que el desastre de la noche anterior aún estaba ahí sin contar las múltiple hendiduras en la pared a causa de la cabeza de cierta persona era obvio que la casa Hellsing era un completo D-E-S-A-S-T-R-E.

Esa misma mañana Integra había convocado una junta a la mesa redonda claro para tener al tanto a esos vegetes molestos sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada. Fueron llegando de uno en uno y como la estancia estaba llena de gente despedazada y sangre tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera.

Todos entraron a la sala de juntas incluyendo a Walter y Bernadotte puesto que Integra necesitaba de su presencia ahí para dar sus reportes correspondientes.

-Es una gran sorpresa lo que nos dice Sir. Integra – Exclamo Sir. Penwood sorprendido.

- Es así Sir. Penwood esta casa fue un campo de batalla anoche Capitán Bernadotte, podría dar el informe de su misión.

- Eh… Si claro p-ero ¿Por qué no Alucard da el informe? – Exclamo el francés sonriente.

-Por qué Alucard tiene que hacer algo que le encargue junto con Yuki.

*En otro lado de la mansión*

-No puedo creer que me hayan puesto a hacer esto, no me dejan dormir y me ponen a hacer esto. – Bufo por lo bajo Alucard mientras levantaba restos y limpiaba sangre.

-Estamos igual Alucard, Oye solo una cosa que me da curiosidad. – Exclamo Yukito mientras reparaba la pared.

-¿Sobre qué Engendro? –

-Pues supongo que no soy el único que nota que, te interesas de más por la salud y estado mental y la integridad física de Lady Integra. – Alucard lo volteo a ver sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que nono puedo negar es linda y eso pero no es eso y yo diablos ¿Por qué te esto ''explicando esto''- bufo incómodo.

-Eres obvio nosferathu, tal vez tengas competencia. – Proclamo el menor sonriente.

- ¿Competencia? A que te refieres. – Alucard dejo de levantar eso para escuchar al menor.

- Pues que no te dejare esto tan fácil, así como tú tienes interés en ella igual yo, a pesar de que llegaste antes, no tienes mucha ventaja. – Yuki había dejado en claro que Integra le interesaba y no dejaría que Alucard se le acercara.

-Engendro, cada día me das más razones para sacarte de aquí, pero si así quieres que pase de acuerdo, así como no dejare que te atravieses en mi camino en las misiones tampoco dejare que te acerques a mi amo. – Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta el punto de decir que si sus ojos eran un par de bayonetas bendecidas ambos estarían muertos (Hermosas palabras de mi madre) pero a pesar de eso no se pelearon porque estaban los de la mesa redonda (no era de importancia aquello pero en verdad no querían pelear).

-Sea como sea, terminemos esto, oh disculpa termina esto yo me largo dormir. – Alucard desapareció y Yukito muy molesto tuvo que recoger, si iba a pelear con Alucard no terminaría nunca con lo terco y tan orgulloso que es, y si no terminaba Sir. Integra se molestaría con ambos.

-Alucard eres un maldito bastardo. –Exclamo enfadado, pero ya no había de otra, comenzó a limpiar y se apresuró ya que Integra había dicho que en cuanto terminara la junta eso debería estar limpio y darle el número de bajas. Eso pasaría a las 04:30 pm y ya eran las 02:15 comenzó a trabajar limpiar todo y acabo justamente a las 04:00 pm.

Como estaba cansado y con sueño solo escribió una nota informándole a la Sir. Y lo dejo en su escritorio., tomo su espada que estaba junto a las pistolas de Alucard (si las olvido ahí por flojo) y se fue a dormir.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde Alucard entro al despacho, el cual estaba solo.

-Si claro olvida las armas, ¿Cómo demonios pude deja….?- Alucard se detuvo frente el escritorio de Integra donde estaba el recado, solo vio la letra no deseo leer nada ya que pensó que era el maldito recado causante de todo eso. –

-Esta maldita cosa, porque pienso que lo he visto antes. – Alucard dejo de lado el asunto tomo sus armas y se retiró dormir.

04:30 Ahí mismo.

Después de tan aburrida junta y cerciorarse de que la sala principal estaba limpia, se fue a su despacho y a hacer un poco de papeleo y lo primero que vio sobre su escritorio fue la nota de Yukito:

Lady Integra:

Fueron 30 bajas, lamento si no he podido decírselo de frente pero tuve la necesidad de irme a dormir, pues no he dormido mucho y sinceramente el sol es bastante molesto. Y si no me retiraba, me encantaría dormido en esa alfombra tan pachon… Amm si hahah me encontraría dormido.

Att. Yukito

P.d: Alucard es un bastardo =3

Al igual que Alucard Integra no tomo mucha atención solo lo leyó y anoto el número de bajas, su aburrimiento era mayor que ese recado

*Donde Alucard*

Hacía ya un hora que el nosferathu se había ido a dormir, pero algo en sus sueños lo estaban atormentado, al punto de no estar del completo cómodo en su trono.

*En su sueño*

No se ve nada bien, esta obscuro, solo puede ver una bella tela azul con pequeñas manchitas negras pero, algo andaba mal se oían gritos y cosas que caían al suelo, algo de metal chocando con otras cosas en fin mucho ruido, todo comienza a verse mejor el causante de tanto ruido es un hombre que está en frente, un hombre con una especie de armadura marrón y cabellos negros que caen como cascada hasta sus hombros intenta caminar hacia el perro, hay algo en sus ´pies, ya que cuando dio u n paso en frente su pie topo con algo abajo la mirada y lo que estaba a sus pies era una mujer, de piel blancuzca y vestida con un bello vestido azul, ella era la causa del dolor de aquel hombre.

Entre las manos de la mujer lo que se podía ver era una hoja si una hoja amarillenta, con algo escrito pero, hay dos letras más grandes y de una letra que ocupa casi toda la hoja.

Dos simples letras ''A.N''

-¡Elizabetha! – El nosferathu despertó bruscamente, muy sobresaltado, algo corre por su mejilla que cae después a su mano enguantada, una lagrima carmesí una tras otra, el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida había regresado a sus recuerdos y ahora lo atormentaba en su no-vida, Elizabetha, el amor de su vida, ese horrible escenario donde su cordura y su vida se quedaron divagando libremente, nuevamente todos esos sentimientos que había guardado bajo llave en su muerto corazón salían al flote, el dolor de haberla perdido y la decepción a si mismo o por permitirlo.

El nosferathu se calmó unos segundos después y después de la tristeza vino la ira, la ira y el placer de toparse de nuevo con él, y ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo, quería deshacerse de Integra, había destruido el amor de su vida y por consiguiente su vida entera, y ahora, quería deshacerse del amor de su no-vida y eso no pasaría no de nuevo, lo asesinaría antes de eso.

Y claro de ser necesario (más bien de encontrar la mejor oportunidad) deshacerse de Yukito su rival y oponente del engendro que tantas sospechas despierta en el….

* * *

Fin del cap 4 un tanto corto ¿no? pues esto es como un intro antes de empezar con lo bueno xD hahah bueno me entienden xD :3 y bueno si esta es corta por consiguiente el 5 estará pronto ^^

Antes que nada :D Doy muchísimos créditos en este cap a mi cuñada hermosa :3 me ayudo para inspirarme a hacer esto ^^' Si lees esto entonces gracias ^^ (aunque ya te di muchas gracias aun asi lo seguire haciendo)

Y tengo potros tres reviws :333

Ana hellsing: Hahaha! Pues como vez aqui ya hay un poco de AxI no habra en exceso por que como qu en esta historia no viene mucho al caso, pero es un buen pretexto para el nosferathu de sacar al inquilino no deseado de su camino ¿no? tal vez haga uno aparte de AxI para ti ^^ :33 (Claro si quieres xD) Saludos :3

Lalechugaloca: Hahaha pues según yo para mi es muy bueno :3 me alegro muchísimo tu reviw, ya he leído tus historias antes y me encanta como escribes ^^ haha mas o menos y sin exagerar me anime a escribir esto y publicarlo por ti xD en pocas paleras (por mas raro que suene) impulsaste este fic xD y por eso me emociono tu reviw nunca deje un reviw en alguna de tus historias por que sinceramente no soy buena dando a conocer mis gusto, xD en fin muchísimas gracias por tus consejos :D ya por ahí si vez algo tendrás la libertad de darme mis sapes xD en fin muchas gracias :D Saludos!

Yolandachiku:Oww perdóname haha pero ya vez actualiza mas pronto de lo que pensé, haha te prometo no vuelco a tardarme tanto para no torturarte :P

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer esto ^^ Saludos :D


End file.
